


Sarcastic Minicons

by AnonymouslyFabulous



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Its Drift's sons, Other, RID, RID 2015, Reader Insert, Robots In Disguise, Sarcasm, Walking, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyFabulous/pseuds/AnonymouslyFabulous
Summary: Y/N teaches the Minicons about sarcasm.  This is honestly what the whole story is about.





	Sarcastic Minicons

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. The sudden urge to write the minicons being sarcastic to their dad maybe?  
> I do not own Transformers. If I did, Slipstream and Jetstorm would have had more episodes centered around them.

Y/N sighed happily as she and Drift's Minicons walked down a path in the forest. Slipstream held her right hand and Jetstorm held her left, and honestly she would like to be here forever thank you very much. 

The forest was set ablaze with the colors of fall.  Red, oranges, and yellows littered the ground they strode on and even more leaves fell down as they took this peaceful walk. Birds chirped and flew overhead, while the subtle autumn breeze shook the leaves still clinging to the trees.  The sky was a baby blue, with white clouds seemingly everywhere. Y/N started pointing out shapes in the clouds.  A bird here, a giraffe with a short neck, boxes, and so on.  Jetstorm had pointed out one of them looked like Drift punching Fracture in the face.  Of course, it looked nothing like it, but Y/N played along and pretended to see it too.  

That was a while ago, and now they walked along the leaf littered path. 

"This is very peaceful, Miss Y/N.  Thank you for taking us." Slipstream said, grinning from ear to ear as he watched a bird fly over their heads. 

"No problem! I enjoy having company on my walks anyway." Y/N replied, squeezing his servo in appreciation. "Gives me someone to annoy."

Jetstorm stopped abruptly, causing Y/N to let go of his hand. 

"Absurd! You are not annoying, Miss Y/N!" Jetstorm declared.  Y/N could tell he was absolutely flabbergasted by the idea of her being annoying. 

"Well, maybe not to you." Y/N chuckled, and pushed a stray strand of H/C hair beneath her beanie, "Besides, I was being sarcastic.  No one has called me annoying." That was a lie.  She was called annoying several times by Strongarm and Drift whenever she was bored and trying to get their attention.  Drift called her annoying on a regular basis. Sideswipe teased that she was more annoying than he was.  That was also a lie. Y/N smiled.

"God, I'm gonna have to teach you two about sarcasm."

Y/N snickered at the idea of the two Minicons being sarcastic to Drift.  Jetstorm and Slipstream looked confused and glanced at each other. 

"Sarcasm?" They both said in unison. Y/N nodded, grinning. 

"Yeah...do you wanna learn from the sarcasm master?" She chuckled.  The Minicon's jaws dropped in shock. 

"You're a master?!" Slipstream and Jetstorm shouted in surprise.  They looked at each other, then bowed before Y/N. She only watched them with mild amusement.

"We meant no disrespect when we called you Miss Y/N." Slipstream wailed.  He refused to meet Y/N's gaze.  She didn't know what to say.

"We did not realize you were a master.  We have been disrespectful since we met you!" Jetstorm cried out, "Punish us in any way you see fit! We deserve it for our behavior!" Slipstream and Jetstorm both shouted loud enough to startle a deer out of the bushes, who then trotted down the path with an ear flicked towards them.  Y/N looked away from the deer and back to the Minicons, who hadn't moved a muscle considering the deer had scared the shit out of Y/N.  She knelt down to their level and placed her hands on their shoulders. 

"Guys its fine. I was being sarcastic, remember?" Y/N smiled when she saw the Mini's relax.  They straightened up, both looking embarrassed. 

"Oh! Right! Sarcasm!" Slipstream laughed nervously, elbowing his friend.  Jetstorm looked confused before catching on. 

"Yes! Sarcasm! Hahaha!" Jetstorm sounded painfully awkward as he laughed breathlessly.  Clearly, Jetstorm was relieved that Y/N wasn't a master.  Y/N mentally winced at Jetstorm's awkward recovery, but she tried not to show it on her face.  She let out a small laugh, taking her hands off their shoulders and shoving them in her jean pockets. 

"...Anyway, sarcasm is usually used in jokes.  You don't mean it, but it's still funny." Y/N explained.  The Minicons were intrigued. 

"Do you think you can teach us?" Jetstorm asked eagerly. Slipstream elbowed him in the stomach, earning a yelp from Jetstorm.  Slipstream shot him a glare. 

"What Jetstorm means to say is, we would be honored if you could teach us." Slipstream corrected, placing his servos together and bowing.  Jetstorm followed suite, lest he get elbowed again.  Y/N shrugged. 

"I dunno guys. You seem pretty unteachable." Y/N said, humor evident in her voice.  Apparently, the Minicon's didn't catch it.  Their faces fell as they straightened up. 

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Y/N smiled, "Sarcasm, remember?"

The Mini's relaxed and Jetstorm shot her a nervous smile. 

"Usually when you want to say something sarcastic, you do it in a sarcastic tone, so they know you're kidding." Y/N began. She placed her hands on her hips and wondered what the best way to explain sarcasm to the Minicons.  The Mini's listened intently to her words, eating everything up with eagerness.

"You're usually sarcastic to be funny, but if you do it too much, or without context, you start to seem sassy.  Trust me, people don't like that." Y/N chuckled to herself. Jetstorm and Slipstream exchanged glances.

"That's really all there is to it, guys!" Y/N exclaimed. She checked her watch and groaned. "We'd better head back, or Drift'll blow a fuse."

She took the Minicon's hands and started walking back the way they came. 

"Thank you for sharing your knowledge, Miss Y/N." Jetstorm said, giving a polite bow of his head. 

"Yes, we appreciate it very much." Slipstream added, also giving a small bow.  Y/N smiled.

"It was nothing guys." Y/N said, giving them each a small kiss on the head, "Just promise me you'll use all you've learned on Drift, alright?"

Jetstorm smiled and nodded happily, while Slipstream looked very uncertain.  Y/N winked at him, and he relaxed.  But just a little bit.

"Won't the Master take offence to it?"

Y/N shook her head, "Nah. He won't."  At least, Y/N hoped he didn't.

Slipstream seemed okay with that answer. 

\----------------

_30 minutes later_

The alarm blared over the speakers, startling Y/N out of her book.   She threw it down and flew up from her chair, running towards the Alchemor.  She skidded to a stop in front of the bots, who were all already transforming.

"Aw! I missed Bee's awful catchphrase?" Y/N joked, sounding disappointed.  Bee grumbled something about how this one wasn't that terrible. 

"It was...trust me, Y/N.  I wish I wasn't even here." Sideswipe said. Bumblebee revved his engine angrily when Y/N burst out laughing. 

Drift sprinted into view, and whirled around, his students on his heels.  Jetstorm had a mischievous plastered on his face as he stopped in front of his Master. Drift's arms were outstretch, ready to collect his students at a moments notice. 

"Pupils! To me!" Drift commanded.  Slipstream obliged immediately, but Jetstorm hung back. His smirk grew even wider. 

"Why don't you come and get me?" Jetstorm asked sarcastically.  Y/N's jaw dropped.  She didn't think Jetstorm would actually take her advice to heart.  Jetstorm threw a thumbs up and a big grin towards Y/N. Drift's optics widened in shock at the unexpected comment, but he turned his stormy gaze towards Y/N.  She facepalmed as Drift glared at her. 

Drift uttered three words with such mirth that Y/N was actually kinda scared for a moment. 

"No. More. Walks."  


End file.
